La Maga
by xXAradiaXx
Summary: Todas las perdidas siempre la han llevado a la cocina, sin ninguna meta que alcanzar llega al lugar donde todo puede suceder... hasta encontrar un sueño.


**Tutor**

.

.

No entendía porque llovía tanto, ni porque el frió no rompía en ella tan inclemente como en los demás. Miraba al cielo constantemente y sentía como aquellas finas gotas se mezclaban con sus lágrimas.

―Estamos aquí― murmuro una mujer a sus espaldas mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

―Lo sé― hablo mas para sí misma dirigiendo esta vez sus ojos hacia el ataúd que descendía lentamente a la tierra. ―Mamá... ― por un instante sintió como también era sepultada una parte de su alma en aquel lugar.

.

.

―Hinako... ¿Puedes quedarte con ella?― Cuestionaba Gin Dōjima en una sala repleta de muchos de los talentos más afamados de Tōtsuki.

―Claro, Alessia-chan debe sentirse devastada... primero perder a su padre y ahora...― hubo un silencio mientras todos se miraban mutuamente con una sola pregunta en la cabeza ¿Qué pasaría con esa jovencita?

―Lo más razonable es que uno de nosotros se haga cargo de ella― esta vez tomaba la palabra Jōichirō para casi de inmediato rascarse la mejilla ―Aunque no creo que yo sea el más indicado― trato de sonreír pero su corazón se sentía estrujado y sentía dificultad para respirar, a todos les dolía aquella perdida.

―Bueno... cualquiera lo hubiera deducido, no es necesario que lo menciones― hablo tranquilamente Fuyumi ― Aunque viendo el caso, pensamos que tu serias el primero en solicitar su custodia

―Eso sería maravilloso, sin embargo me es difícil hacerlo en estos momentos... ella ya es todo una señorita.

―Lo más apropiado seria que una de ustedes tomara la responsabilidad― Shinomiya tomo la palabra mientras veía a las tres mujeres frente a él con algo de reproche en sus ojos.

― ¡No se trata de un cachorrito!― alzo la vos Shiomi que hasta el momento se había mantenido sollozando en uno de los rincones de la habitación. ―Después de todo ella es la hija de Arabella y Yusuke... ¡Ellos fueron mis compañeros de clases, nuestros amigos en la estrella polar!

.

.

.

La pelinegra se mantenía en su habitación... ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que no salía de aquella casa? Desde que su padre murió todo era sombrío, todo se había apagado a su alrededor, sintió que su padre había metido a su madre en el ataúd junto a él cuando se marcho para no volver, así como había sentido que su madre se había llevado un trozo de ella a la tumba, nada se sentía igual, era como una cárcel de recuerdos que exhibía cada uno enmarcado en una fotografía, en alguna repisa ausente y los muebles carcomidos por la soledad.

Un golpe a la puerta la trajo de sus pensamientos rápidamente. ―Pase― respondió a aquel acto.

―Escucha... yo― por alguna razón aquel hombre frente a ella no le sostenía la mirada, más bien esta estaba clavada en algún punto en la pared mientras este mismo se atragantaba con sus palabras.

―Déjame adivinar― hablo mientras se ponía de pie ―Tu perdiste

El pelirrojo la miro desconcertado ― ¿Perder?

―Te toco hacerte cargo de mi ¿Verdad?― cuestiono dándose la vuelta y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana, donde la lluvia rompía despiadada; como en su corazón.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse y luego una mano sobre su cabeza ―No soy bueno para estas cosas, pero les debo mucho a tus padres...

Hubo un silencio amargo que el pelirrojo no supo llenar, miro a la joven a su lado quien se abrazaba a su misma con fuerzas y apretaba sus labios buscando que las lagrimas no se asomasen por sus ojos, sintió ver el retrato del pasado congelado en el tiempo.

―Te gusta cocinar ¿verdad?

―Si...

― ¿Por qué no ingresaste a Totsuki?

La oji verde sintió un frió recorrerle el cuerpo e instintivamente giro hacia una repisa donde se encontraba un estuche color purpura con sus iniciales inscritas en plata. ―Cuando tuve la edad... papá se emociono mucho y mando preparar un set de primera calidad que pudiera utilizar, ¿sabes? Fue su último obsequio para mí y yo... nunca los utilice.

―Supongo que nunca es tarde― El le regalo una sonrisa cálida, a ella le supo dulce y a la vez amargo, pero quizá, solo quizá el hecho de que su tutor fuera a ser Kojirō Shinomiya no era tan mala idea. ―Además, conozco unos chicos que te darán una cálida bienvenida...

.

.

Espero les gustara este intro, en cuanto Alessia, esta chica tiene un pasado un poco complicado y dramático el cual saldrá a la luz poco a poco así como el conocimiento de quienes son sus padres y que tenían que ver con estos viejos alumnos, así mismo la llegada de Alessia a las vidas de los estudiantes en Totsuki, promete ser muy entretenida pues llega a que muchos acepten sus sentimientos, a retarlos y callarles la boca a unos cuantos ,así que promete drama y diversión, espero que lo sigan y muy pronto traeré el segundo capitulo titulado UN NUEVO DÍA

Bye-by!


End file.
